oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Sylver Valdis
Sylver Valdis (シルバー バルディス, Shirubā Barudisu), alternatively known as Saint Valdis (バルディス聖, Barudisu Sei) as well, is a World Noble, who like many World Nobles, sees himself as a God in human form, above anyone else who doesn't share his bloodline. It was after surviving a kidnapping by pirates that he realized that there is a difference in "might" between him and "commoners", which lead him to abuse his position as a World Noble for years to come to not only gain teachers, some beings high ranking Marines, to make him become stronger, but also get his hands on a Devil Fruit to further strengthen himself. As a result, Valdis has grown with the mentality of "might makes all", believing that with his position as a World Noble, in addition to his own raw power, he would become a true "God", even among his peers, and would remain at the top of the food chain as a direct result. However, he still resides in Mariejois, and only leaves on occasion, like most World Nobles do. Appearance Unlike the typical World Noble, Valdis is not overweight, or even bordering obese, instead being rather fit, possessing a muscular frame and slender figure. This is a direct result of his still ongoing training, in the span of years, going across for over a decade. He is described as being of fairly handsome looks, with a consistent look of arrogance, a smile and fierce eyes. Valdis has long, wavy, dark coloured hair, which most is tied into a large ponytail, and has black, pupiless eyes. As for his attire, Valdis dons long black jacket, trimmed with light coloured flame patterns across it. The cuffs of his sleeves are rolled up, revealing a light colour inside. The edges of the jacket appear torn. Under his jacket, he wears a frilly shirt, with a belt across his chest, and a red piece of fabric circling his stomach. The rest of his attire consists of simple white pants, plain black shoes, with belts on his ankles, shaped like an "X" on each foot. Valdis keep this attire even when travelling, refusing to change into something he doesn't like, or even put on the bubble helmet, due to seeing it as a sign of admitting weakness to others. Personality Valdis displays the stereotypical behaviour expected of the likes of a World Noble. He is incredibly prideful and arrogant, self-centered and believing that everyone who doesn't share his bloodline is less than ants, free for him to step on, both figuratively and physically. Valdis is more than convinced that in the eyes of the common people he is to be viewed as a "God", and is free to do whatever he sees fit. This desire stems from the influence of his parents and peers, being exposed to the truth that he is allowed to get scot free from virtually anything, even killing a man for no tangible reason. To him, every word he speaks is truth, he is never wrong, and he cannot be objected against, because he is "absolute" compared to the rest of the world. However, it was during the sight of his father being murdered that Valdis gained a new insight on things. He has seen that despite his father's threats, which eventually turned to plees for forgiveness, crouching on his knees and begging for his life, that because his father lacked any strength, he was easily killed, without a guard or meat shield to take the hit for him, fight for him and die for him. After surviving the ordeal, Valdis became convinced that he mustn't end like his father, which eventually grew into his mentality of "might makes all". He is convinced that with the neccesary power to back up his rule and influence, he cannot be opposed, no matter whom he faces, as such, "might" matters to him the most. As such, this extends to extreme arrogance, refusing to take that many guards with him, and even refusing to call an Admiral if he is attacked, simply choosing to prove he is stronger than whoever challenges him by crushing them with his own hands. Valdis finds absolute pleasure in proving that he is more powerful, ingraining it deeply into the minds of his enemies so they would remember him. He shows signs of anger when facing individuals who refuse to "yield" to his "rule", but it can quickly change to wanting to force them to acknowledge his rule, no matter how cruel and vicious he must be to convey that. He is a ruthless combatant, breaking his enemies down physically before going for the kill. Valdis has no conception of "honor" or a fair fight, and would achieve victory in any possible way. However, he refuses to accept outside help, or any kind of assistance for that matter, prefering to settle things on his own, due to viewing assistance as a sign of him lacking strength to handle things, letting his pride get the best of him. Valdis displays a typically calm demeanor in battle, but slowly slips into madness as a battle prolongs, cackling like mad, and sporting a menacing grin, bearing his teeth. He shows absolute glee when he is facing a foe and is winning, moreso than the typical World Noble, which even the other Nobles note to be frightening about him, noting that his hands always "smell of iron". Valdis is best summarized as potentially one of the most arrogant and dangerous World Nobles, due to being a step further from the typical World Noble, being actually capable of fighting for himself and holding his ground. Even the likes of Glave, an Admiral of the World Goverment whom are loyal and obedient to the World Nobles, notes that he sees "nothing but evil behind those eyes", telling that Valdis could only grow to be more and more twisted, eventually putting most, if not all World Nobles to shame, his pride and arrogance taking forefront above all else, his need and desire to prove that his words and existence are evidence of the divine, and that everything in the world is rightfully his, even his position of power, his own, raw might and everything that simply exists. History Valdis was raised like any other World Noble, and was pampered since childhood, influenced by his surroundings to believe that he is an absolute being who has the world at his fingertips. Incredibly spoiled and bratty, he was primarily influenced by his single parent, his father, on how to behave, with some of his father's traits washing off on the young Valdis. However, during one of Valdis' various journeys with his father, their ship, accompanied by two others ships, was attacked and later invaded by a pirate crew. The assault was quick, destroying a large portion of the ship, thanks to one of them pirates possessing a powerful Devil Fruit that destroyed half the ship in an instant, and disposed of the two other ships in seconds, and due to their current location, they weren't spotted by any Marine vessels, and weren't given a chance to call for headquarters for rescue. Following the invasion, Valdis and his father were kidnapped as leverage and hostages. Valdis' father was tortured for information on the World Nobles and any potential secrets, while Valdis was caged, having watched the torture unfold in the same room. However, it only took three days for the pirates to be attacked by Marine vessels, lead by the Vice-Admiral at the time, Alfred Glave. After a fierce battle between the pirates and marines, Valdis was rescued, though his father had died from his consecutive torture. This is what lead Valdis to realize he was weak, seeing that he can still be killed, even by "insects", as his father did, and has, since the age of 14, abused his power and position in order to get the neccesary sources to become the strongest. This included getting several teachers to train him daily, and at some point, buy a Devil Fruit from an unknown merchant for a hefty price. This continued until present time, where Valdis is now 26 years old. Powers & Abilities Physical Abilities Thanks to the consecutive training he has undergone for years, Valdis has managed to reach the peak of human condition, which is unseen for a World Noble, as they are typically obese and lazy, relying on their guns and authority to win a battle. Valdis underwent harsh exercise that took years to get used to, to the point that he could perform them flawlessly, strengthening his body overtime. One of his most often visited teachers was Glave, which would explain how he has managed to achieve such terrifying strength. Valdis' physical might make him downright monstrous in the eyes of his enemies. He displays enough strength to singlehandedly crush stone, and overpower people twice his own size with ease. Valdis has shown to use mainly upperbody strength, but also displays incredible kicking power, enough to utterly shatter his enemy's bones, and even tear their body's half. Furthermore, a single strike from Valdis can enough air friction to create a powerful shockwave, striking with the intent to obliterate whatever his fist comes in contact with. His strength is also evident in his legs. Valdis is incredible quick on his feet, and overall movement, with enough reaction time to act accordingly to an oncoming attack, even if escape isn't an option. His body is also incredibly durable, and Valdis has displayed incredible stamina and tolerance towards pain, even finding the mere idea of admitting he is in pain to be laughable. Without the assistance of Busoshoku Haki, Valdis' body is described as being "tough", almost as if hitting a solid wall, requiring great force to make him flinch, and even then, pain is almost non-existent for Valdis, as he sets his mind solely on the end goal, refusing to let anything hold him back. This can be detrimental to him however, as it means he'd ignore potentially life-threatening injuries in favour of simply advancing further for his goal. Fighting Style During his years of training, Valdis has devised his own fighting style, dubbed Maōken (魔王拳, Devil King Fist), which in reality is the unification of the various fighting styles and martial arts he's been taught growing up, with his own touch added to it. As such, it isn't neccesarily an "original" fighting style, but simply an amalgamation of various styles under the banner of a single name. Because of this, there is no pattern to the techniques or their mechanics, making Valdis' next attack unpredictable, as one attack can be vastly different than how the last one was, both in its performance, traits as well as overall usage and mechanics behind it, granting some kind of advantage over his foes. Valdis would even utilize pyschological warfare to a degree, or simply "foul play", by declaring the same technique name twice, but using a completely different attack the second time in order to catch his foe offguard. *'Maōken: Senkyokka' (魔王拳:千旭禍, Devil King Fist: Thousand Rising Evils): *'Maōken: Ōeikyō' (魔王拳:王影響, Devil King Fist: King Impact): *'Maōken: Toiro' (魔王拳:十色, Devil King Fist: Ten Colours): *'Maōken: Ōgi - Jukon no Hitoshi' (魔王拳:奥義 -呪魂の斉列, Devil King Fist: Secret Arts - Parade of Damned Souls): Rokushiki As part of the various trainers assembled by Valdis, Rokushiki are among the many fighting styles he was trained, which he takes exceptional pride in, due to its secrecy among the World Goverment, being available to all CP9 members, but also to the highest ranking Marines. He was taught by various high-ranking Marines, each one who knew only a fraction of the Rokushiki set, and slowly, he gathered all the six techniques into a complete collection. Valdis is capable of utilizing all six techniques; Soru, Tekkai, Geppo, Shigan, Rankyaku and Kami-e. Devil Fruit Haki Haoshoku Haki Valdis is among the few individuals in the world who are capable of utilizing Haoshoku Haki (覇王色の覇気, Haō-shoku no Haki lit. Haki of the Color of the Conquering King), a "one in a million" of individuals can have. It allows Valdis to extend his will onto others, and "dominate" the wills of others, which results in those whom wills are inadequate to simply faint and lose consciousness, while when used on animals, allows Valdis to exert his will onto them and subsequently control them, giving them commands and making them obedient, although it isn't effective against all animals, evident by the likes of Sea Kings being out of his range, although he is still capable of inducing fear into them, forcing them to retreat. Valdis initially awakened his Haoshoku Haki during one of his various training session. Around the age of 16, two years after his training began, and his body began to change and to the one he would possess nowadays. During said training session, Valdis was being trained by Admiral, Alfred Glave, where Valdis was losing, growing frustrated at the repeated losses he's been suffering, demanding Glave to take him seriously, yet only requiring miniscule effort to deal with the young man. It was this growing frustration that reached its peak where Valdis first awakened his Haoshoku Haki, his strong desire and need to show the old Marine that he would be "the mighty King" knocking out the servants and other World Nobles around them, leaving only the Admiral and Valdis standing. Glave notes that Valdis possesses qualities of a King, but, not those of a benevolent, good king, but rather, a tyrranical, evil King who would dominate through sheer power, with little care for what the opposition has to say, and would turn out victorious based solely on the evil King's cunning and cruelty. Valdis is the very embodiment of an evil king, valuing power and himself over anything else, believing that everything in the world is rightfully his, thus he has absolute right to control and dominate any land, any item, any treasure and even any creature in the world, and his ever-growing desire is believed to be what brought forth his Haoshoku Haki. Because of its rarity, Valdis had no trainer who could help him strengthen Haoshoku Haki, and the only known individuals who possessed this particular Haki were pirates of the highest calibre, further complicating things. As a result, Valdis is self-trained in this area, but used his training in other forms of Haki to try and improve his Conqueror's Spirit. It would be an understatement to say Valdis was not thrilled at this discovery, believing it was proof that, unlike his World Noble brethrens, he was truly worthy of the title of "God", moreso than his father or any other living being in the world. To render another helpless with no more than a stare in their direction, to turn your very thoughts of authority and actualize them with your willpower...it is truly a power befitting the World Noble's standards of a King, of God. It is the very pinnacle of might, where ants that dare to tread his path are submitted by barely summoning his consciousness. No greater proof exists that Valdis has achieved this right to Godhood, standing on a class above and beyond all that dare to proclaim they are his equal, whether they be Nobility or Conquerors makes no difference. In the end of his training, Valdis managed to achieve an enormous area of effect with his Haki, capable of knocking a couple hundred, or even thousands of individuals without a second thought, depending on the situation at hand, but also pinpoint and focus it on one individual in a crowd, rendering the likes of escape or resistance null. Uniquely, Valdis uses Haoshoku Haki as a "test", unleashing it and seeing whom would remain standing, to which he would instantly challenge them, seeing them as an "individual worth acknowledging", as it means they possess a strong will, and in Valdis' mind, what it takes to rebel, and even reject his law, and thus must be disposed of. However, Haoshoku Haki in the hands of Valdis' "might makes all" nature and ideals proves itself to be a terrible weapon, as he tranfers his tyrannical nature onto it, causing it to be more akin to a "force of nature", an invisible wind that begins to shatter the earth and cause discord, his glare shattering glass, breaking down obstacles in his path, as if the very world itself fears him, and even individuals unfortunate enough to get in his way suffer grievious injuries, caused onto them by an invisible force that could only be explained as "divine retribution" by the people, which is only cemented by Valdis' own views of himself. To those whom are fortunate enough to remain longer, bear witness to a feeling of insignificance when facing Valdis, as if faced with an image that is titanic in comparison to what they are actually seeing, temporarily making them question what is real, their senses or their eyes. While an individual such as Glave may be capable of knowing the truth, he still cannot deny he feels the exact same way as the unfortunate ones, but that it is quickly drowned out by a wave of pure malice and insurmountable cruelty that is the very essence of Valdis' being. Busoshoku Haki Kenbunshoku Haki Trivia Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Male Characters Category:World Noble Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Mythical Zoan Devil Fruit Users